Ironia
Na literatura e nos filmes, o termo ironia é definido como: Em Lost, inúmeras passagens da ironia do destino ocorrem, no qual o destino aparenta estar pregando peças cruéis em alguns personagens (alguns conhecem como "justiça poética"). Esse artigo lista alguns desses exemplos, mas de modo algum é uma lista completa. Ocorrências 1ª Temporada * Locke teve seu direito negado de participar em um "autentico tour a pé de aborigines", apenas para cair na Ilha e começar uma experiência parecida. * Sayid era um torturador no Iraque, mais tarde é torturado por Danielle Rousseau. * Claire entrou no avião para dar seu filho Aaron para adoção, ela fica presa na Ilha e não teve escolha a não ser cria-lo. * Christian Shephard diz a Sawyer: "Estes bastardos acham que americanos não aguentam beber." Ele morre logo depois de de um grande ataque cardíaco provavelmente causado para abuso de álcool. * Jin concordou em trabalhar para Sr. Paik para continuar com Sun, depois o seu trabalho é um dos fatores que a faz querer ir embora. * Jin passou a maior parte de sua vida com vergonha de ser filho de pescador, e agora é justamente a pesca que faz dele uma pessoa importante na Ilha. * Michael construiu a jangada para tirar seu filho Walt da Ilha, mesmo Walt secretamente sendo aquele que menos queria ir embora. * Hurley ganhou milhões na Mega Loteria Jackpot, e terminou na ilha, onde o dinheiro não tem nenhum valor. * Locke diz a Boone que o capitão de Star Trek dizia que o homem que usava camiseta vermelha sempre morria nas missões. Mais tarde Boone morre por causa de uma missão que Locke pediu que ele completasse. * Boone sobreviveu uma queda de avião apenas para morrer em outra menos de um mês depois. * Danielle passou 16 anos lamentando que Os Outros sequestraram sua filha Alexandra Rousseau, e depois se tornou uma sequestradora de bebê quando ela descobre sobre o Aaron. * Arzt estava chateado que ele nunca estava incluido no grupo principal, mas ele morreu na primeira missão que participou junto deles. * Arzt professou que era expert em dinamites e deu uma palestra em como elas são instáveis, segundos depois ele morreu cuidando de uma. * Hurley recusa o ouriço-do-mar oferecido por Jin, depois de alguns dias quando vai pescar com o Jin, Hurley pisa em um. * Charlie finalmente fez um esforço consciente de largar a heroína, e em seguida descobre que o avião dos traficantes estava cheio dela (e, não por menos, em estátuas da Virgem Maria, sendo que Charlie é Católico). * Hurley descobre que é "seu dia de sorte" por alguns comissários de bordo, irônico considerando sua relação com a sorte e o que viria a seguir (o acidente). *Sawyer insistiu para que Michael ligasse o transmissor na balsa. Michael negou na hora, porém ligou. E na mesma conversa Sawyer diz "Não sou nenhum herói, Michael", e logo após isso, um sinal é recebido no transmissor. 2ª Temporada * Locke escapou com vida sentado em um cubículo, somente para que tudo terminasse em uma alavanca para o 'botão' em no Cisne. * Jin originalmente esbarrou em Sun porque ele estava olhando para outra mulher de laranja (a qual Tai Soo o avisou que poderia ser um sinal do seu verdadeiro amor). * Foi dito a Shannon que ela poderia começar uma nova vida na Ilha, logo depois foi morta. * Sayid diz ser capaz de identificar se alguém está mentindo, mas não acreditou que Shannon viu Walt, fato que contribuiu para a morte dela. * Hurley lutou contra uma desordem alimentar, e é colocado a prova diante de toda a comida do DHARMA em O Cisne. Finalmente estava em seu caminho apostae nessa desordem somente para ter mais suprimentos que caíram do céu. * Libby diz ser psicóloga, e ajuda pessoas com problemas mentais, mas ela mesma era paciente no Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa. * Bernard fez um grande esforço para construir o sinal de SOS e levar todos a salvação, somente para mais tarde descobrir que ele era quem mais tinha a perder (Rose) se deixasse a ilha. * Ana-Lucia matou um homem por ter matado seu filho ainda não nascido, e mais tarde ela é morta por um homem que estava tentando salvar sua criança(Michael). * Libby deu a Desmond o Elizabeth, mas perdeu a reaparição dele no veleiro, pois um dia antes foi assassinada. * Desmond foi aprisionado na Southway Garrison por algo envolvendo um ato de covardia, mas acaba por se tornar um herói na ilha (mudando a chave falhar-salvar). 3ª Temporada * Jack está aprisionado por Ben, o qual ele aprisionou a pouco tempo atrás. * Foi mostrado a Jack o vídeo do Boston Red Sox ganhando o campeonato, o mesmo evento que seu pai dissera que nunca aconteceria (e repetidamente usou esse exemplo como metáfora para a futilidade da vida). * Jin foi mandando para matar Jae Lee (o qual estava tendo um affair com sua esposa Sun fato que era desconhecido por Jin) mas decidiu não fazer... somente para vê-lo estacionado em seu carro em um aparente súicídio. * Locke trabalhou em uma fazenda de drogas e ajuda Charlie a se livrar do vício das drogas na ilha. * Sawyer era um homem esperto que se aproveitava dos outro ganhando a confiança e o qual foi enganado por Ben na trapaça do marcapasso. * Jack, um cirurgião especializado na coluna vertebral, pode salvar uma pessoa que ele destesta de um tumor na coluna. * Kate era um fugitiva da lei, e casada com um policial(Kevin Callis). * Juliet faz um piada maldosa com Richard Alpert dizendo que a única maneira de sair do laboratório de Edmund Burke é se ele for atropelado por um ônibus. Mais tarde, ele está no meio de uma conversa com ela, quando para no meio da rua e é atropelado por um ônibus que tem a propaganda da Apollo Candy na lateral. * Charlie está está fazendo uma performance da música do Oasis, Wonderwall, quando Desmond o vê na rua cantando o trecho "Maybe... you're gonna be the one that saves me..."; também, quando Desmond começa a esbravejar sobre conhecê-lo, Charlie diz "Isso é porque nós não consumimos drogas..." Mais tarde, Charlie vira um viciado em heroína e tem sua vida salva várias vezes por Desmond. * Quando Charlie anota seus melhores momentos de sua vida, descobrimos que a noite do acidente do vôo 815 foi um dos cinco momentos. "A noite em que te conheci." se referindo à Claire. * Na primeira temporada, Charlie diz a Kate "Se há alguém que vá nos ajudar a sair dessa ilha, é Locke." Sendo que nas temporadas seguintes, ele fez de tudo para não sair da Ilha. Como foi visto no último episódio da Terceira Temporada, no qual Jack está sob a mira de uma arma sendo ameaçado á desligar o transmissor, por Locke. * Na mesma cena em que Desmond procura conhecer mais Charlie, ele diz "É por isso que não usamos drogas." Mais adiante, Charlie torna-se viciado em heroina. * O chaveiro da Kombi da DHARMA que Hurley encontra é um pé-de-coelho. * David Reyes diz a seu filho pouco antes de partir para a Austrália que nunca é tarde para um recomeço. Mais tarde, quando Hurley está embarcando para a Austrália, seu pai lhe diz que irá esperar por ele quanto retornar. * A última coisa que David Reyes diz a Hurley quando criança é É apenas uma barra de chocolate Hugo, viva um pouco. A primeira coisa que ele diz a Hurley quando volta depois de 17 anos é Nossa, sua mãe não estava brincando sobre as barras de chocolate. * Uma das estações é denominada A Chama. Quando destruída, a estação explode em chamas. * Mikhail era extremamente devoto a Ele, mas o filósofo do qual seu nome deriva seria indiferente. O filósofo Mikhail Bakunin rejeitava toda e qualquer forma de autoridade, até o próprio Deus. * Locke, que anteriormente estava preso a uma cadeira de rodas, encontra Ben, seu "inimigo", que no fim acaba em uma cadeira de rodas. * Evitar seu pai é a principal razão pela qual Locke não deseja ser resgatado e pela qual ele explode o submarino. Mais tarde seu pai (Anthony Cooper) surge na ilha do mesmo jeito. *Nikki Sanchez trabalhou como estrela convidada em , e por isso inevitavelmente acabou morta no fim do episódio, da mesma forma que Nikki em Lost. *Nikki alertou Paulo para que não fumasse, pois dessa forma não deixariam para trás nenhuma evidência do assassinato de Zuckerman, dizendo: "não vamos nos envenenar". O que acabou sendo exatamente a última coisa que lhes aconteceu. *Nikki e Paulo não queriam acabar como Shannon e Boone (como um casal briguento), porém os quatro personagens acabaram mortos. *Kate aconselha Cassidy a "chamar a polícia e fazer com que ele(Sawyer) fique atrás das grades", apenas para acabar presa na mesma ilha que Sawyer e ter um relacionamento com ele. * Sawyer, o vigarista, foi passado para trás. *''Downtown'' está tocando no carro de Juliet enquanto ela parte, sem saber, para a Ilha. A mesma música é ouvida quando ela descobre que não pode deixar a Ilha, e na ocasião da queda do vôo 815. *Sawyer está em uma missão para encontrar e matar o Sawyer original e cai na Ilha. O Sawyer original acaba na ilha com Sawyer. *Após a Purgação, Richard pergunta a Ben se ele deseja que o corpo de seu pai seja recuperado, mas Ben recusa a oferta provavelmente porque o odiava tanto que não achava que merecesse um túmulo. Porém, graças a essa decisão, Hurley mais tarde encontra a Kombi da DHARMA e a utiliza para matar pessoas do grupo de Ben e resgatar pessoas de seu próprio grupo: Jin, Bernard e Sawyer. *O irmão de Charlie Liam diz a ele que, dos dois, Charlie é aquele que terá uma família e passar dos 30 anos de idade. Porém, Liam é aquele que acaba sossegando e Charlie acaba morto aos 25. *Desmond, que salvou a vida de Charlie inúmeras vezes, indiretamente causou a morte de Charlie por recusar, mesmo com a objeção de Charlie, fazer Mikhail prisioneiro alguns dias antes. *Sawyer usa uma arma para matar Tom, o homem que atirou nele e seqüestrou Walt na balsa. *Talvez na parte mais irônica da série, depois de tanto ter lutado por uma chance de deixar a Ilha, Jack quer desesperadamente voltar. *Charlie diz "tanto pelo destino" quando prestes a parar os sinais que estavam impedindo a contatação da ilha com o mundo exterior, e pensa que apesar da previsão de Desmond, ele não teria que morrer. Um pouco depois ele se afoga. *Os sobreviventes acreditavam que estavam tendo um 'recomeço' na Ilha. Entretanto, os Outros tem arquivos detalhados sobre a vida dos sobreviventes antes da Ilha. 4ª Temporada * O conhecimento de Ben sobre Charlotte salvou sua vida.A vida dele foi salva pela mulher que ele tentou matar. * Locke diz que a bala que Ben atirou nele o teria matado se ele tivesse 2 rins, então Locke estaria morto se Anthony Cooper não tivesse roubado seu rim. *Frank Lapidus devia ter sido o piloto do Vôo 815 e ele acabou parando na Ilha de qualquer forma. *Naomi diz que seu time não era bom o bastante para uma operação de alto-risco, e Matthew Abaddon diz que seria trabalho dela mante-los vivos; e foi Naomi quem morreu. *Sayid diz que o dia em que ele confiar em Ben será o dia em que ele tiver vendido a alma, e nós o vemos trabalhando para Benjamin no flash-forward. *Kate prefere não segurar Aaron, dizendo que ela faria um péssimo trabalho criando uma criança. Claire brinca dizendo que ela deveria tentar ser mãe algum dia. No futuro, Kate não só tem um filho -- ela, na verdade, termina criando a mesma criança que começou aquela conversa. * Kate elabora um plano para enganar Locke para que ela possa saber de Miles se será seguro para ela deixar a ilha ou se ela deveria permanecer lá. Quando ela descobre que todos sabem que ela é procurada e que não deveria partir, Locke não a deixa ficar nas Barracas devido à sua armação. * Ben encontra-se sendo mantido preso contra sua vontade em seu próprio porão. * Jin conta a Sun que ele está aprendendo inglês por ela. Anteriormente, Sun aprendeu inglês para que pudesse fugir de Jin. * Kate está criando o sobrinho de Jack. * Mesmo que Locke tenha se auto-proclamado o líder em seu grupo, ele permanece nas mãos de Ben preocupando-se em obter informações sobre a Ilha. * Em 1996, Daniel se pergunta se em seu futuro saberá sobre seu encontro com Desmond, e nele Desmond diz a Daniel que ele provavelmente esqueceria. Daniel responde sarcasticamente, "É, como isso iria acontecer?" Daniel mais tarde sofreria de algum tipo de perda de memórioa. * Goodwin estava erroneamente fazendo caso para que Ana-Lucia pudesse ser levada para a sociedade dos Outros, mas ela o matou. * Locke, que já chamou Ben de hipócrita e fariseu por viver nas Barracas, agora vive lá com ele. * O título do episódio antecipa o retorno dos Oceanic 6 ao mesmo tempo em que justaposição ironiza suas emoções contraditórias de felicidade e tristeza. * A mãe da Claire cumprimenta Kate sobre quanto Aaron é um bebê lindo, sem saber que é sua avó. Seis dos Losties estão no cargueiro procurando salvação, apenas para descobrir que ele está com explosivos. 5ª Temporada * Richard entrega uma bússola para John Locke, que questiona para quê serve. Richard ironiza respondendo que simplesmente "aponta para o Norte, John". * Quando perguntado quem tem uma faca para os sobreviventes cortarem o javali encontrado por Miles, Neil ironiza dizendo que "tem uma na cozinha, logo ao lado do fogão". * Uma flecha de fogo atinge o peito de Neil, logo após ele dizer que "ninguém consegue sequer fazer fogo". * Desmond conta ao filho que a Grã-Bretanha é uma ilha muito especial, e que ele a deixou há muito tempo atrás e que nunca achava que a veria novamente. Esta narrativa nos faz lembrar da Ilha, que possui as mesmas lembranças de Desmond. * Widmore afirma a Richard que John é um velho desprezivel, que não poderia tê-lo seguido e que não conhece a Ilha melhor que ele. A cena muda para o ponto de vista de John, que fez exatamente todo o contrário. Veja também * Coincidência * Destino versus Livre Arbítrio Links Externos * SWLS "Points of Irony" thread Category:Temas Category:Temas Recorrentes